Question: In her physics class, Umaima took 5 quizzes. Her scores were 80, 97, 98, 90, and 75. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $80 + 97 + 98 + 90 + 75 = 440$ Her average score is $440 \div 5 = 88$.